lidanienfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Kongeriget Lidanien
Lidanien er et menneskerige liggende Nord for Kongeriget Sarees og syd for rigerne Legast, Naarn og Rhyn. Under det offcielle navn "Kongeriget Lidanien" regeres landet som enevældigt monarki under en konge eller dronning som bærer Midnatskronen. Senatet, det er valgt af kongen, stemmer og debattere om lovgivningen men har ingen lovgivende magt. Riget mytologiske oprindelse finder sin baggrund i kongerigets polyteistiske religionsopfattelse. Den menneskelige race levede i stor tomult og guderne skabte den magiske Midnatskrone og gav den til mennesket Lidanas som samlede stammerne til et samlet kongerige og det er fra dette tidspunkt at al dokumenteret historisk viden starter. Lidanien har 12 guder; Epowa, Neotar, Isilnia, Remaria, Delijah, Anterno, Indulstirus, Khaar, Daitya, Apaosha, Dizzpter og Belail, som tilbedes i større omfang. Samtidig findes en række ophøjede personer som har opnået guddommelig fx Grulb. Kongeriget anderkender alle guder som eksisterende men har en række guder som er stemplet som kætteriske: Daitya, Apaosha, Dizzpter og Belail. Kongeriget er beboet af mennesker, dværge og elvere samt mange andre mindre racer hvoraf den førstnævnte er den dominerende race og er anderkendt af alle racer som landets reelle indbyggere, dog nyder elvere og dværge samt andre racer samme vilkår som menneskene. Men elvere æg dværge interagerer sjældent med omverdenen da de bor i selvregerede områder, hvilket underbygger Lidanien som et menneskerige. Der findes større koncentrationer af orker og lign. men omfanget er i stor grad ukendt. Kongeriget er inddelt i 6 større og mindre fyrstedømmer; Fyrstedømmet Ildrav-Olimaria, Fyrstedømmet Tirrlock, Fyrstedømmet Ølandar, Fyrstedømmet De-Lis, Fyrstedømmet Laborania og Magerdømmet Mystrala, der hver ledes af en person og familie af fyrstelig rang. Disse fyrstedømmer er internt selvstyrende (i henhold til Den Lidanske Grundlov Kap.8) og er meget forskellige i deres individuelle struktur. Basale Fakta: thumb|Kongeriget Lidaniens våbenmærke Hovedstad (og største by): Silmaria. Statsoverhoved: Kong Antonias Camore Laborania (offciel titel: Konge af Lidanien og bærer af Midnatskronen) Officielt sprog: Lidansk Indbyggere: Mennesker, Elvere, dværge, magere Regeringsform: Monarki, kongeligt valgt Senat Emythologi: Kongerigets dannelse ligger i en blanding af sagn og historisk fakta. Kongerigets navn "Lidanien" stammer fra navnet på den unge mand som tillægges at have samlet kongeriget; Lidanas. Ifølge sagnet modtog Lidanas en magisk krone skabt af guderne, Midnatskronen og fik til opgave at samle stammerne og skabe et samlet rige med ham selv som konge. Historiske kilder placerer Lidanas som stammende fra Khaar Stad, beliggende i det centrale Lidanien (Fyrstedømmet Ildrav-Olimaria). Men dette er usikkert. De tidligste historiske kilder beskriver Lidanas som en ung og uerfaren konge som fik visdommen til at regere direkte fra guderne og med hjælp fra loyale høvdinge. Rigets oprindelige størrelse har man fastslået som dækkende størstedelen af Ildrav-Olimaria, Tirrlock, det østlige Laborania og Hovedstadsregionen samt Mystrala. Politik og regering Kongeriget regeres enevældigt af den regerende konge eller dronning. Indtil reformen af år 1002 regerede kongen med fyrsterne som rådgivere, men med Grundloven af 1003 oprettede kong Antonias I det "Kongelige Lidanske Senat" Senatet består af 310 medlemmer delt i 2 huse; Adelshuset og Borgerhuset og vælges direkte af kongen. Senatet har ingen lovgivende magt, men igennem afstemninger tilkendegiver senatet dets holdning til love og regler indført af kongen og fungerer som folkets råd overfor kongen. Fyrsterne og kongen udgør i samling Rigsrådet som fungerer som kongens øverste rådgivere. Dette råd har ingen lovgivende magt men indordner fyrstedømmernes selvstyre under kongens autoritet. Domstole og Jura Domstolene er opdelt i 2 sektioner. Fyrstelige domstole og kongelige domstole. De kongelige domstole fungerer på territorier som ikke er underlagt et fyrstedømme. I det nuværende Lidanien er dette kun områderne i det Nordøstlige Lidanien omkring hovedstaden Silmaria. De kongelige domstole er delt i 3 niveauer; Tingsret, Rådsret og Højesteret. Alle sager starter i Tingsretten og kan ankes så langt som Højesteret. En afgørelse gjort i Højesteret kan kun omstødes af kongen. De fyrstelige domstole fungerer kun indenfor det respektive fyrstedømmes grænser og er også opdelt i 3 niveauer; Stadsret, Lensret og Fyrstelig Højesteret. Alle sager starter i den lokale stadsret som ligger i den lokale by hvor den lokale domsmand tager dig af sagen. En sag kan ankes til Lensretten hvor den ansvarlige lensherres dommere kan dømme i sagen. Til sidst kan sagen ankes til Fyrstelig Højesteret. Som en speciel instans kan en sag fra fyrstelig højesteret ankes til højesteretten i Silmaria. Retssager kan med fyrstelig befaling høres af Senatet eller direkte af kongen. Udenrigsforhold og militær Kongeiget Lidanien er omringet af flere andre kongeriger som til dels deler samme politiske struktur, demografiske sammensætning og geografiske kendetegn. Kongeriget Lidanien er kendt iblandt sine naboer som et helligt rige og der har ikke siden Lidanas samlede riget været en invasion eller et samlet militært angreb på kongeriget fra en eller flere nabostater. Fyrstedømmerne Tirrlock og Ildrav-Olimaria har relationer til Naborigerne Legast og Kongeriget Sarees. Fyrsten af Tirrlock gør krav på flere sydlige regioner i det usamlede rige Legast med titlen "Storhertug af Sydlegast". Fyrsten af Olimaria holder titlen som Storhertug af Olan, et fyrstedømme under kongen af Sarees. Samtidig holder fyrsten af Olimaria titlen som Protektor og konge af riget Thurenia som ligger i de sydlige riger. Kongerigets militær består af legioner under fyrstelige befalinger og af specialiserede kongelige regimenter under kongens kommando. De fyrstelige legioner varierer af størrelse og kommandostruktur indenfor de respektive fyrstedømmer. Fyrstedømmerne er ansvarlige for selv at forsvare de regioner under deres kontrol som danner grænserområderne i Lidanien. Efter denne aftale ser grænseforsvarets fordeling sådan ud: Fyrstedømmet Tirrlock: Nordvestgrænsen imod Legast og Naarn Magerdømmet Mystrala: Nordøstgrænsen imod Rhyn. Fyrstedømmet De-Lis: Østgrænsen imod ødemarkerne. Fyrstedømmet Ølandar: Sydgrænsen og Flådeforsvar. Fyrstedømmet Ildrav-Olimaria: Sydøst grænse imod Sarees Fyrstedømmet Laborania: Nordvestgrænsen imod Legast og Flådeforsvar. De Kongelige legioner stationeret i og omkring hovedstaden. Den kongelige flåde ligger ankret i havnebyen Via Emera. Det kongelige militær må ikke uden fyrstelig godkendelse opholde sig på fyrsteligt territorium. De fyrstelige hære må kun opholde sig i de respektive fyrstedømmer medmindre andet er befalet af kongen eller igennem samarbejde fyrstedømmerne imellem. Rigsfællesskab, Fyrstedømmer og protektorater Kongerigets fyrstedømmer indgår i et indviklet rigsfællesskab på det militære og juridiske plan. Fyrstedømmernes individuelle rettigheder og forpligtigelser er beskrevet i Kongerigets grundlov kapitel 8 der sikrer fyrstedømmerne et basalt niveau af selvstændighed i forhold til de fleste interne anliggender. Hovedstenen i de fyrstelige selvstyre er: egne arverækker, interne parlamenter, selvstændigt militær samt en række forbehold overfor grundloven. Kongeriget Lidanien har en række beskyttede interesser i de sydlige riger som derfor står under Midnatskronens beskyttelse. Internt i kongeriget ligger flere riger og territorier som er styret af elviske eller dværgenationer. Disse har samme rettigheder som fyrstedømmerne også selvom deres områder ligger i et af fyrstedømmerne. Der er 3 anerkendte Elviske kongeriger i Lidanien og 2 Dværg-riger. Disse riger har de juridiske, militære, og territoriale rettigheder på trods af at de ligger i de øvrige fyrstedømmer. De 3 elviske riger er: Måneskovene, beliggende i det nordlige Laborania. Nordriget, beliggende i det Nordlige Ildrav-Olimaria og i hovedstadsregionen. Man-skoven, beliggende i det sydøstlige Ildrav-Olimaria og i Storhertugdømmet Olan. De 2 dværg riger er: Kongeriget Ilad og Kongeriget Dværgos, begge beliggende i Fyrstedømmet Ildrav-Olimaria. Geografi Kongeriget Lidanien ligger i grænseområdet imellem den kendte verdens koldeste norlige religioner i det nordlige Rhyn og Legast og de varme sumpområder imod syd. thumb|600px|Kongeriget Lidanien Det milde tempererede klima varierer meget fra Nordlidanien til Sydlidanien. Det nordlige kongerige, Fyrstedømmet Tirrlock, Magerdømmet Mystrala, Hovedstadsregionen og den norlige del af Fyrstedømmet Ildrav-Olimaria, er med sine åbne sletter og dybe bøgeskove den koldeste del af kongeriget og temperaturen her er varm om sommeren og kan rammes af ekstrem kulde om vinteren. Den sydlige del af kongeriget har subtropiske områder og der falder sjældent sne i det sydlige Lidanien. Dog med enkelte undtagelser af højtbeliggende regioner omkring Rea og Maron i Fyrstedømmet Ildrav-Olimaria. Over hele Lidanien varierer terrænet fra bjergkæder og bakker til sletter og tætte skove. Den store variation af temperatur og terræn gør at den Lidanske fauna og flora er lige så varieret som de forskellige dele af kongeriget. Demografi og Religion Antallet af indbyggere i Lidanien er ukendt da det er op til fyrstedømmerne at styre hvor vidt der skal holdes folkeoptælling i deres fyrstedømmer. Men den seneste folketælling i hovedstadsregionen var på 563.421 borgere af den menneskelige race i og omkring Silmaria. Det estimeres at 1/3 af kongerigets befolkning bor i kongerigets større og mindre byer da man ud fra fyrstelige arkiver i de enkelte len kan se få jordejere, hvilket vil sige at få mennesker ejer størstedelen af jorden i de enkelte len. Den elviske del af befolkningen er begrænset til de elviske territorier. Elvere ses sjældent i det generelle billede af Lidanien. Velstanden i kongeriget er uden sammenligning med nabolandende. Da kongeriget aldrig har oplevet angreb eller lign. fra udefrakommende fjender har levefoden steget stødt. Det officielle sprog i kongeriget er Lidansk, som tales overalt. Der kan findes mange landlige dialekter som er affødt af blandingen af oldgamle lokalsprog og det Lidanske hovedsprog. Samtidig kan sproget variere hvor områderne grænser op til nabolandende. Elvisk tales i nogen grad iblandt få højtuddannede mennesker, men tales kun i elviske territorier. Da det anses at alle elvere taler Lidansk så er der en generel konsensus om at det ikke er nødvendigt at lære elvisk. Religion og Kultur Lidanien har 12 guder; Epowa, Neotar, Isilnia,Remaria, Delijah, Anterno, Indulstirus, Khaar, Daitya, Apaosha, Dizzpter og Belail, som tilbedes i større omfang. Samtidig findes en række ophøjede personer som har opnået guddommelig fx Grulb. Kongeriget anderkender alle guder som eksisterende men har en række guder som er stemplet som kætteriske: Daitya, Apaosha, Dizzpter og Belail. Fordelingen af tilbedere på de forskellige guder er ikke optalt eller gjort til genstand for debat. Alle guder anderkender hinandens eksistens da guderne er i familie. Det kan dog med stor sikkerhed siges at Isilnia og Remaria hovedsageligt er tilbedt af elvere. Delijah er en gud man næsten kun ser tilbedt i Mystrala og få andre steder hvor magerne og andre magibrugere har hjemme. De kætteriske guder tilbedes i skjul da det udløser dødsstraf eller livstidsfængsel at tilbede disse. Kultur Den Lidanske kultur er lige så forskellige som fyrstedømmerne. Hvert fyrstedømme har som relation til de lokale oldstammer hvori de har deres oprindelse, hver deres selvstændige kulturopfattelse. Den måde hvorpå dagligdagen, handel, religiøs tilbedelse, statslige og offentlige funktioner udføres er forskellige. Det som man kan vedkende som generelt ens overalt i Lidanien er opfattelsen af religion. Gudernes eksistens er ikke et trosspørgsmål. Guderne eksisterer da disse offentligt og mange gange har gjort direkte indgreb i Lidanien. Arkitekturen er meget forskellig fra nord til syd. Det mere kølige nordlidanien giver selvfølgelig en anden arkitektur en det varmere syd. category: Kongeriget Lidanien category: Geografi